Here I Am
by citigirl13
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy may not be united all the time, but when it comes to their child they are in full agreement.


**Normally I do not write stories like this – stories that basically filled with fluff and don't particularly have a point. BLAME IT ON BELLAMY AND CLARKE. SERIOUSLY. I am in love with this couple right now. **

**I am pretty busy with my life right now so I would have written more stories about them – but hopefully you will like this one, and hopefully I will find more time to post more Bellamy/Clarke stories soon.**

**Also, I wrote this story a little while ago before I had seen the full series, so it's a little AU here and there.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** I do NOT own **_**The 100 **_**or any of the characters; I do not own the song "Here I am", by Bryan Adams**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Here I Am<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's a new world; it's a new start<br>It's alive with the beating of a young heart  
>It's a new day in a new land<br>And it's waiting for me  
>Here I am<em>

_**Here I Am**_**, Bryan Adams**

* * *

><p>There are different types of love, but when he is in Clarke's arms she realises that this type of love is the most powerful, the most overwhelming, its truest form. She feels it spread throughout her body; the need to protect hits her straight after, catching her off-guard. That's the strangest feeling.<p>

Octavia pops her head round the makeshift curtain. "Sorry to disturb you, but there's a dad who can't be held back any longer."

Bellamy stumbles through, those brown eyes wide and almost frantic. He scans Clarke's face for signs of distress. "Are you alright?" he asks, approaching her.

Clarke feels her smile go so wide that she's sure it will crack. "I'm perfect," she says, and to her horror she feels tears rise in her eyes. Almost shyly she turns the baby so he's facing Bellamy. "Want to meet your son?"

Clarke has seen Bellamy be brave, gritting his teeth when he makes the tough decision; terrified, when he thinks that Octavia is in danger; frustrated when Clarke or someone else isn't listening to him; and even, sometimes, rarely, happy. But she has never seen him completely and utterly speechless and scared at the same time. He stares down at the baby in Clarke's arms, his mouth gaping open.

"I can't believe it," he whispers, awestruck. Slowly he reaches out and strokes the newborns skin. The baby – _their_ baby – startles, a reflex, and opens his eyes. Clarke can't stop herself from peering down at him too. The new parents simply gaze at their son, watching every new thing he does as if no one has ever had a baby before; as if it's a miracle.

Perhaps it is.

And on a planet called Earth, they could use a few miracles.

"Look at his eyes," Bellamy whispers.

"They're so blue," murmurs Clarke. She glances at Bellamy. "Are they always this blue?"

"I think so. Octavia's were." Bellamy manages to tear his gaze away from the baby and lifts them to Clarke, teasingly. "What, our resident doctor has never seen a newborn baby before?"

"I worked with my mom when I was needed, and she didn't work in the maternity area," Clarke says playfully.

Bellamy bites his lip, and Clarke has learnt that he does this when he's a little nervous. "Can I...?" He glances between Clarke and their baby. She sees that his hand is trembling, barely noticeable.

"Hold him?" Clarke smiles and moves forwards, carefully handling the baby into his father's arms. Bellamy seems to be holding his breath, as if he thinks that moving will disturb him. He holds his son right next to his chest, unable to take his eyes off him.

It's at that moment that Clarke begins to cry. Not loudly, not even strongly. The tears just start streaming down her cheeks without warning. She hasn't cried, not since she found out she was pregnant, not since she told Bellamy, not since all the hormones began rushing through that it made her lose her temper over the tiniest detail. She's pretty sure that half of their camp was terrified of her, and one guy even muttered that he had a newfound respect for Bellamy, putting up with her. She has to admit, there was a point where every time she and Bellamy spoke they ended up arguing. Even though that was the basis of their relationship, it was getting out of hand, even for them. But now when she sees the man she has begun to love, and the child that she will never let go, together, she realises that this is the first time on Earth that she has felt truly happy.

And it's not just the hormones or because she has had a baby with the man that she loves. It's because that she finally sees Bellamy happy too. She sees him relaxed, sees him discovering a new side of himself. _Maybe our son can finally get Bellamy to become the man he's always wanted to be. The man I can see glimpses of. _

"Princess?" Clarke laughs at the nickname, laughs at Bellamy's look of concern. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head, tears openly falling now. "It's just-" She laughs again. "I'm so glad it was you."

She and Bellamy weren't in a relationship when they had sex. Sure, the feelings, the tension, could be felt from miles away, but they weren't together. It was only meant to be one night. That night all the feelings had got on top of them, and they had succumbed. Except that a month and a half later Clarke realised that not only had she not had her period, she also had the same symptoms pointing to pregnancy.

These last seven and a half months the pair's nerves had frazzled. Clarke's was through the hormones, but she didn't know why Bellamy had been in such a bad mood until Octavia explained it. "God Clarke, are you that dense?" she had said after Clarke had spent the last five minutes bitching about what a pain her brother was. "He's in such a crappy mood because the thought of losing you scares the shit out of him."

That had stopped Clarke in her tracks. "But-" she started, and then stopped. Octavia had laughed and walked back to camp, smiling as she walked.

Now Bellamy smiles at her, such an easy smile that it's amazing that he doesn't do it every day. "Me too Princess," he says. Cautiously he reaches over and gently puts his lips to hers. If he's worried she won't respond he doesn't need to be, as she deepens the kiss by moving closer to him, their son between them.

When they break apart, Clarke moves her hand to his arm. "We have to protect him Bell," she says. Her voice takes a stronger tone, and she sounds like the old version of herself. "We can't let anyone hurt him."

Bellamy meets her eyes and she can at once see the soldier in him coming out. "I know."

"And if that means making peace with the Grounders, then we will," she says calmly. At any other time Bellamy would have objected to this, but now he nods.

"We can try Clarke, but the Grounders might not want to. They think they have an advantage over us. They won't be as quick as us to resort to peace."

"Then teach him to fight." Clarke's eyes glint in the light, fiercer then she's ever been. "Show him how to handle a gun and I'll teach him how to survive using medicines and herbs. Teach how to hunt. Show him how to fight so that if he needs he can survive."

The corners of his mouth lift up a little. "Never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth Princess," he says.

"If that's what it takes for my son to live, then to hell with being a humanitarian."

Bellamy laughs. "I knew that I loved you for a reason." His eyes lose their humour as they meet Clarke's. "Don't worry. No one is going to hurt our boy."

This time she moves to kiss him.

"For God's sake, are you two trying to make another one already?" The curtain draws back and Octavia bursts through. Jasper, Monty, Raven and Finn (a little shyly, though he and Clarke have been over for a while now) follow, a little more reserved that the new baby's aunt. Octavia bends down over Bellamy's shoulder, staring down at the baby. "Maybe you'll lay off me now you have someone else to worry over."

"You wish O," says Bellamy. The sibling's eyes meet and they share a smile, and Clarke's heart gives a little leap at the thought of this little family. Her own mother is still missing, as is everyone who landed miles away from them. Clarke is still holding hope that her mother is alive, and knows that her mother will be torn between anger at her daughter's reckless decision and adoration over her grandson.

"He's got your hair Bell," says Raven, looking at the dark crop on the top of the baby's head.

"And he's got Clarke's mouth," says Finn.

"Looks like he's already pissed then," jokes Jasper.

"What – I do not look like that!" she protests, and the room fills with laughter.

"So c'mon, let's hear what you two idiots have decided to call my nephew." Octavia sits on the bed, her hand lightly stroking the newborn's head.

Bellamy and Clarke look at each other, and Bellamy smiles faintly as a signal for Clarke to reveal the name. They only managed to agree on the name a few weeks ago, when they had been sitting by the river. Clarke's belly had been so huge that moving was exhausting, and the heat was killing her. Seeing her discomfort, Bellamy had allowed them to spend time by the river for a few hours, despite the fear of the Grounders, Reapers and other enemies. She had managed to relax, her feet in the water, resting against Bellamy. The stars must have aligned that day because both of them were content. They had argued over names before, but this time they had managed to agree.

"His name is Leo Jake Charles Blake-Griffin," says Clarke, with a hint of pride. They had both decided to pick one middle name. Clarke had chosen Jake for her father; and Bellamy had decided on Charles in memory of Charlotte. Clarke was touched that he had thought of it.

There's a pause. "God, poor kid," says Raven. "And I thought my mother was bad."

"Seriously," adds Monty.

"What?" both Bellamy and Clarke cry out.

"Who says you can't scar a kid straight from birth?" says Octavia. Clarke and Bellamy turn to each other and start laughing. Soon the whole group starts to laugh, a noise that can be heard throughout the camp. That day, on the 7th June, Leo Blake-Griffin, the first baby of the camp, is born. That's the day that happiness is brought into the camp, a day when the partying goes on for two days.

It's also the day that hope, however fragile, starts to grow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours to make. Seconds to comment. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
